Air conditioner units are conventionally utilized to adjust the temperature within structures such as dwellings and office buildings. In particular, one-unit type room air conditioner units may be utilized to adjust the temperature in, for example, a single room or group of rooms of a structure. A typical such air conditioner unit includes an indoor portion and an outdoor portion. The indoor portion is generally located indoors, and the outdoor portion is generally located outdoors. Accordingly, the air conditioner unit generally extends through a wall, window, etc. of the structure.
In the outdoor portion of a conventional air conditioner unit, a compressor that operates a refrigerating cycle is provided. At the back of the outdoor portion, an outdoor heat exchanger connected to the compressor is disposed, and facing the outdoor heat exchanger, an outdoor fan for cooling the outdoor heat exchanger is provided. At the front of the indoor portion of a conventional air conditioner unit, an air inlet is provided, and above the air inlet, an air outlet is provided. A blower fan and a heating unit are additionally provided in the indoor portion. Between the blower fan and heating unit and the air inlet, an indoor heat exchanger connected to the compressor is provided.
When cooling operation starts, the compressor is driven to operate the refrigerating cycle, with the indoor heat exchanger serving as a cold-side evaporator of the refrigerating cycle, and the outdoor heat exchanger as a hot-side condenser. The outdoor heat exchanger is cooled by the outdoor fan to dissipate heat. As the blower fan is driven, the air inside the room flows through the air inlet into the air passage, and the air has its temperature lowered by heat exchange with the indoor heat exchanger, and is then blown into the room through the air outlet. In this way, the room is cooled.
When heating operation starts, the heating unit is operated to raise the temperature of air in the air passage. The air, having had its temperature raised, is blown out through the air outlet into the room to heat the room.
Further, conventional air conditioner units include a bulkhead which is positioned between the indoor portion and outdoor portion, and thus generally separates the components within the indoor portion from the components in the outdoor portion. Various components may additionally be connected to the bulkhead, such as the blower fan and heating unit.
In some cases, it may be desirable to allow outdoor air through the bulkhead into a room into which the air conditioner unit extends. Accordingly, many bulkheads include vent apertures for allowing such airflow. However, issues may occur when the outdoor air being flowed through the vent aperture is, for example, at a relatively high humidity level and/or relatively high temperature level. Such air may, for example, cause discomfort to a user of the air conditioner appliance.
Some air conditioner units include apparatus for dehumidifying air that is flowed through such vent apertures. However, these apparatus typically raise the temperature of the air from which the humidity is removed, resulting in hot air being flowed through the vent apertures. These air conditioner units accordingly do not solve the comfort issues for users of the air conditioner appliances.
Accordingly, improved air conditioner units and associated methods for providing make-up air are desired. In particular, air conditioner units and associated methods which can reduce the humidity and temperature of air flowed through vent apertures of the air conditioner units would be advantageous.